Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of communication networks, and, more particularly, to forced association of wireless client devices with a desired access point of a wireless network.
In a wireless network (e.g., a wireless local area network, or WLAN), a wireless client device (e.g., a wireless station, or STA) may establish a wireless association (i.e., “associate”) with a wireless access point (AP). When a wireless network includes two or more APs, the wireless client device may select an AP using an AP selection algorithm at the wireless client device. However, the wireless client device may not be aware of backhaul conditions of the wireless network when choosing an AP. There may be many conditions known to one or more APs which may not be known to the wireless client device during selection of an AP.
Various network conditions may be relevant to selecting an AP to optimize performance characteristics (e.g., throughput, etc.). Hybrid communication networks typically comprise multiple networking technologies (e.g., wireless local area network (WLAN) technologies, powerline communication technologies, Ethernet, etc.) that may be interconnected using bridging-capable devices that forward packets between devices utilizing the different network technologies and media in order to form a single extended communication network. For example, in a hybrid communication network, each hybrid device may support multiple layer 2 interfaces using different access technologies (e.g., Ethernet, Wi-Fi, Coax, and Powerline) which can lead to varying conditions in the backhaul. Powerline communications (PLC) and Wi-Fi networks may be susceptible to noise from the environment, which may alter performance characteristics associated with a communications connection. Even though a wireless client device may initially chose an AP based upon signal strength, another AP may become a better choice as a result of changes to backhaul performance, loading, or user movement. Furthermore, each wireless client device may have different hardware capabilities (e.g., 2.4 GHz and/or 5 GHz support, dual band single radio, dual band dual concurrent radios, etc.). The IEEE 802.11 standards may define a Basic Services Set (BSS) transmission management mechanism to allow an AP to suggest that a wireless client device transition to a different AP. However, the wireless client device may choose to ignore the suggestion, or may not implement the capability.